Black and White's Romantic Adventure
by WilloftheWay
Summary: White has feelings for Black and Black has feelings for White, but none of them have any idea on what the other is thinking. And that all leads to some serious humor and romance. Rated M to be safe. Review please for anything you want me to add.
1. Girl Humor

Backstory:

Black had begun his Pokémon journey at the age of 14, older than some but still considered young for his age. With him were his good friends Bianca and Cheren who were his friends ever since childhood times. Bianca typically was the quick to excite, but slow to act type while Cheren was the complete opposite mostly due to his abnormal interests in studies. But, how could this circle of friends be complete without the one and only White? White was the about the same age as Black and the rest of his friends and due to that began her journey at the same time. But, all and all White never exactly had the same heart felt consent of wanting to go and become the very best trainer in the world. So why did White decide to go on the journey if she never actually had the passion to do it in the first place? The truth was that she had a very cliché secret that no one knew about and that secret was that she was attracted to Black. (A whole lot to be honest) She couldn't bear to see Black leave her and because of that she decided to follow the same dream Black had, become the Pokémon Champion. (Because if she didn't then we would have a plot line similar to Disney) And so begins the Romantic Adventures of Black and White.

_And now the story begins _

Part one: Girl Humor (This part is actually totally irrelevant to the story, but hey it's funny. I think)

"Oh Black, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" screamed an ecstatic White. In return Black only responded with a sly smile and with that he started to lean in.

(Now in White's view)

"Omg, omg, omg I can't believe that were finally going to do it! Common Black just lean in a little more and…" just about when Blacks lips were about to connect with White's the whole scene reverberated into a burst of light and screams. "White, White wake up already were going to be late to get our Pokémon, and if were late then I won't be able to get that adorable Osswatt!" screamed a certain annoying voice. White moaned and inch by inch started getting up, but before she could a purse flew and smacked White right in the butt. White screamed so loudly that even Arceus the god of all things purple took notice, but he shook it off as probably some teenage girl that found a bargain on shoes. "Oh dear, I really have to work out those glitches on those pathetic humans" sighed an exasperated Arceus.

_Transitioning back to White's bedroom_

"That wouldn't have had to happen if you were just faster." Bianca said slyly, "What, no apology! You should be grateful that I don't kill you or rip apart your stupid oversized purse!" yelled a pissed off White. Bianca only gasped at the threat "No, no nothing but that, I love this purse, it was on sale for Arceus's sake!" With that Bianca started fondling her purse while whispering to it "Don't worry, mommies here, mommies here…" White snickered at her friend's idiocy and was going to continue on taunting her when she remembered that Bianca had woken her up from probably the greatest dream of all times. "…" And with that one thought, the Kraken was released. But, the release was halted when White furiously got up and by doing that the pain on her butt intensified by a thousand fold. The pain was so unbearable that White started screaming with enough intensity to halt the Krakens release by another millennium. Bianca only laughed at the sadistic sight. "Now White, you may want to hurry because if you don't then we won't ever get our Pokémon. And if we don't ever get our Pokémon then that means I won't ever get my darling Osswatt. And if that happens then I'm going to give you a smack harder than a Blissey's double slap on your butt again (With the lucky punch item held)." said a grinning Bianca. Shocked silly by Bianca's empty threat White quickly got up and put on all her cloth and packed everything she needed for her adventure _with Black _and no one else besides Black. And with that thought many fantasies of White's started to disperse in her head, "Oh Black, fondle me and never stop." Thought White, Black responded with "Are those condoms White!" Utterly shocked with the response White opened her eyes and was released out of her daze by a monstrous face of Bianca. "So are those condoms or not White?" asked a very curious Bianca.

(After many hours the great battle of Nuvema town had subsided. Actually scratch that. What really happened was that White realized Bianca's misunderstanding and simply responded with an angry explanation)

"What, no, those are silicon packets Bianca!" "Are you sure White?" "For Arceus's sake if I wasn't sure then I would probably be pregnant by now Bianca." "WOAH, so you have slept with men already!" White then took a moment to compute what she had just said to Bianca and with that she realized her carless wording. "Dammit now it sounds like I have slept with men, uggh what should I do, oh will looks like I have to use Bianca's idiocy and my awesome cleverness to sway Bianca's thinking." Thought White "What no way, I was just being careless at what I was saying." White sleazily said "Hmmm, I'm still pretty apprehensive about that White because you have been dressing up slightly exotically recently." White face palms herself. "You know what Bianca, let's just shut our traps and go get our Pokémon." White said coolly. "You know what I agree! Screw it if you have slept with men!" screamed Bianca. White rather confused and pissed at Bianca's response just decided to ignore it and go on to Professor Juniper's Pokémon lab for her Pokémon.

_At the same time…_

"_DAMMIT BLACK WAKE UP!" _


	2. The story begins

12/5/2011

Sorry I'm not putting up any updates quickly. The sole reason for that is because I have my first finals coming up and because of that I have to devote much more time to studying and less time writing . But, don't worry as soon as finals are over and winter break comes around I'll be able to continue on writing. Don't forget to review for any ideas you want me to add in the story! Thank you.

Improvements for future - Extending each chapter to be much longer than 1000 words and to make this story as entertaining as possible.

And by the way I might delete this chapter after a while to rewrite and improve it.

Part two: The journey begins

"Where are those two troublesome brats? I swore that we were supposed to meet them here at this time and location, but maybe I got it wrong. Aghhhh, ummmmm … dang it! I have no freaking idea actually. Am I losing it Cheren?" "Don't worry about that Black. Were on time and at the exact place where were supposed to meet because if we weren't then I wouldn't be here waiting with you. It's just that Bianca is probably sidetracked by some irrelevant side quest at the moment." Cheren responded. "Ahhh yes, Bianca and her side quests, quite annoying after a while, do you agree Cheren?" "I do agree they get annoying, but it's Bianca so we can forgive her." "Ummmmm I guess so." After that conversation Black and Cheren blanked out as they had nothing to talk about and due to that a wave of silence appeared except for the soft chirp of pidove. (And with pure silence comes awkwardness.) But, because Cheren was Cheren he ended it with a delightful question "So shall we continue on waiting?" Removed out of his trance, Black followed up with "What other choice do we have?" "Leave and screw our pact of leaving from Nuvema town together?" Cheren smirked sarcastically. Black chuckled at Cheren's response and sarcastically responded back with a "Sure." Cheren in return only shook his head while chuckling adoringly to himself.

_And so the two soon to become Pokémon trainers waited for many millennia…_

"Dammit White, jog faster, we got to get there before were late!" screamed an ecstatic voice. "It's not like were not already late Bianca! So why bother?" responded back a panting White. Bianca while running looked at White and sighed "Do, I really have to tell you? It's because of that adorable (Wait for it) !" White then took a second to process what Bianca said and then responded with a simple "Oh." while running toward Professor Juniper's Pokémon lab.

_Meanwhile…_

"Dammit I can't wait any longer!" screamed an agitated Black. "Seriously, sit down and cool that hot blooded personality of yours. It's not good for you." Cheren responded back coolly. "How can I cool down when we've been doing nothing besides playing rock paper scissors for the last 343 scrutinizing minutes? And the worst part is that I probably didn't even gain any experience points!" Black angrily screamed. "Experience points?" questioned a confused Cheren. In return Cheren got a very mature "#$%!" spat in his face. Cheren only sighed at the response and said to himself "Looks like there's no calming the Kraken when it's been released." While Black ran around in circles in Nuvema town cooling down his anger Cheren decided to take out a Pokémon manual and read it. Cheren flipped around in the Pokémon manual until a very distinct article caught his eye, the Pokémon league.(But of course, it's not like Cheren didn't know anything about the Pokémon League, as it was the biggest thing of all times in the Pokémon world.) It was just that Black didn't know about it, surprisingly enough. So when Cheren saw the article he knew he had the perfect way of cooling down Black's rage.

_Transitioning into Cheren's perfect plan_

"Hey Black, look what I found!" Cheren yelled out. But Black, who was still running around in Nuvema town, venting his extreme anger and boredom, was totally oblivious to his surroundings including Cheren's voice. Cheren waited for a response and once he knew he wasn't going to get one sighed and decided that he would have to use his ingenious mind in order to get Blacks attention. "Alright lets think, aaah, ahh, um, aha!" Cheren thought in his mind. And just about when Cheren was about to commence his action in order to get Black's attention a sudden shove pushed Cheren across the grass ground. Cheren flew at the ground, scraping across it all the while letting dirt continue to be shoved into his mouth. Cheren got up from the sudden shock with a combination of dirt and grass in his mouth. And as any sane person would, tried to remove it, but with no avail, due to. "HEY CHEREN, WUZZZUP?" Bianca squealed. At the same time White was so enthralled of seeing Black that she decided to run into Black's running rampage and hug him. When Cheren saw what White was about to attempt he quickly regained his strength, got up, pulled the dirt out of his mouth and yelled out in vain "White nooooooo!" Too late, sadly. As a result of trying to hug Black, White flew back many feet as a result of colliding with Black. Black who somehow got out of his rampaging state quickly realized the dire situation. "Oh no WHITE!" Black screamed with shock. White was in a lot of pain, but not in as much pain as when Bianca hit her with her purse on her butt. But, other than the pain she was fine. But, Black thought otherwise so he came running towards her to check on her condition. But, being really emotional Black didn't know what to do so he decided to do what people usually did in the Disney movies he watched as a kid all the time. Kiss them until they awake. So he did. (Yes, Black is very superstitious) As White opened her eyes she saw Black's lips coming in towards hers and before she could say anything back his lips collided with hers causing an ecstasy of feelings in White that she never ever felt before. White was shocked and she couldn't describe the feeling that had overcome her and the same went for Cheren and Bianca. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww that's so cuteeeeeeeeee!" squealed Bianca.

_To be continued… next time_


End file.
